kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Rangar
Historia uznana słusznie za nieprawdziwą ... chyba ... Witam jestem Adminem pewnego Portalu , po prostu nie wytrzymam muszę się z wami tym podzielić :D Czy ktoś kiedyś słyszał o Rangarze ? Pomiocie Chaosu nienawidzącego pewnej grupy istot ? Jedną z nich są ludzie , rzecz jasna nie wszyscy - nie któzi . Jest to Bestia o wyglądzie ... demonicznego gada . Atakuje zawsze twarz istoty - jeżeli odwrócisz się do niego twarzą będziesz martwy . W teori nie powinno się go wogóle zaczepiać ... Czaji się on w ciemnościach szukając "ofiary" nawet przez Lata . Ale atakuje ją tylko wtedy gdy ofirara odwróci do niego twarz . Nie wiadomo z kąt się wzioł , ale jedno jest pewne - Nie powinieneś się go obawiać . W końcu nie możesz być ofiarą prawda ? No chyba że losu . Nie wiadomo dokładnie dlaczego Rangar atakuje ludzi , potrafi to zrobić nawet w biały dzień , zawsze gdy ofiara jest sama , często świadkowie śmierci "ofiary obok" nie zostali nawet przez nią tknięci . Najczęstrze przypadki takiego ataku są podczas nocy gdy ofiara śpi i wystarczy ją obudzić by odruchoło zerkneła na oprawce i zgineła . Głównym celem atakuł jego kłów i pazurów jest twarz - po prostu wyrywa z niej kawałki ciała i czaszki i zostawia roszarpaną od przodu w połowie , zawsze gdy ofiara jest sama w domu , jednak jak wcześniej wspomniałem może nawet atakować przy świadkach . Jednym obiektem które nie atakuje są małe dzieci w wieku dojrzewania jak i wcześniej ... Można wywnioskować że ofiare wyznaczy gdy osoba jest już bardzij rozwinięta i świadoma , być może atakuje ludzi mających coś na sumieniu . Osoby narażone na atak już od dawna miały chłopoty z snem - nie umiały zasnąć lub bardzo bały się ciemności . ... Witam mam na Imie Tomasz , opowiem wam moją historię . No więc wczorajeszego dnia miałem taką akcję : Otwieram oczy - sekunda i ściągam empetrójke , biore porrany przysznic - już 1100 zdjęć ... Jem śniadanie z koleżanką , już mam cały film . Tylko że koleżanka znikneła ... coś mi się zdaje że coś z tym śniadaniem poszło nie tak ... Od tego czasu nie mogę spać i śni mi się jakaś morda gada z ślepami ... bez ślepi - no takie czarne tam tak jakby wogóle ich nie miało . Nasówa mi to złe myśli o mojej nauczycielce - zapewniam że ona jest straszniejsza nisz to . W każdym razię mnie to irytuje , ostatnio nawet przeglądałem się w lustrzę a tam kątem oka widze jakieś cudo w ciemnym kącie , ale nie zdąrzyłem podejść i zobaczyć bo matka mojej dziewcznyny dzwoniła i żaliła się że jej nie ma . No ja na to żeeee ... ten ... ten wiesz co nie ? ... nie ? ... No dobra to że jadłem z nią śniadanie i dupa nie ma nic , ale powiedziałem że i tak się pewnie znajdzie . A tak w ogóle co do mojej dziewczny . Wiem że nigdy nie chodziliśmy razem ale skoro przychodziła do mnie od domu to mam prawo nazywać ją moją dziewczyną , nie ? Oczywiście że tak . Wiesz tak pisze do was bo myśle że możemy się zaprzyjaźnić itp. Narka czekam na ODP. ODP ... Człowieku kim ty do cholery jesteś ? Co ty mi tutaj co ?! Wysyłać na moje kąto taki gówno ? Co to ma byc to co !? Straszna historia czy co ? Pożal się boże , życie ci odwala ? Moja owsianka jest straszniejsza niż to . ODP 2 ... To jakaś pomyłka ? Pan do mnie to naprawde chciał wysłać ? Radze się zastanowaić nad swoim "życiem" ODP 3 ... NOSZ JASNA CHOLERA ! Kolejny przypadł wysłał mi jakieś główno ! Słuchaj no , nie wiem kim ty kuźwa jesteś , ale wiem jedno - jeżeli nie masz szczęścia do kobiet to pewnie dlatego że nie znam żadnej zainteresowanej jakiś pętakiem któremu po nocach śnią się jakieś mordy . A może to twoja dziewczyna co ? Tylko zmyła makijasz ... ODP 4 ... D: ODP 5 ... He he myślałem że lubisz zwierzęta :D Może się spotkamy co ? Już widzę że jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi ! ODP 6 ... Witaj , sądze że jesteś prześladowany przez Rangara . Czytałem o tym artykół więc powiem tak - twój em ... debilizm uratował ci życie . Wiem jak się pozbyć twojego problemu , nie chodzi tu o twoją dziewczynę , to nie jest problem . Problem jest taki że zrobiłeś coś na tyle złego że stałeś się ofiarą Rangara . Wiesz to musi być coś osobistego i coś naprawde nietypowego , nawet seryjni mordercy nie są jego Ofiarami . Pls - Odpisz jak najszybciej . ODP 7 ... AAAAAAA SPIEDLAJA AAAA ŁĄAA AŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PRZERWŁĄEMŚ MI GLE W MINECRAFTA ŁAAAA ŁĄ AŁAAAAAAAAAA , przez ciebie rozwaliłem kolejną klatiawure o mój momnitolllllll ... YYYY !! AAAAAAA Zniszczyłeś mi życie A aaa ! AAAA zniszcze cię za tooooooo !!!!! To już kolejny raz ! Piszesz do mnie od KILKU TYGODNI ! ZNSIZCZYĘŁŚ MI ŻYCIEEEEEE !!!!!!!1111oneoen AAAAAAAAAAA ! Temat do ODP 6 ... No bo wiesz stary , ja ten . Pisałem do takiego kolesia i on się na mnie denerwuje , nawet teraz mu napisałem o tym a on też znów to samo że mu życie zniszczyłem czy coś . Myślisz że to coś z tego ? User 6 do TEMAT ... Czytałem to co mi wysłałeś i sądze że jakieś dziecko Neo nie powinno być tego powodem , może się pomyliłeś i to nie było nic z tych rzeczy typu Rangar ? User 6 do TEMAT ... Halo Halo ! Odpowiedz , dawno nic nie mówiłeś ! Czekam na Odpowiedź ! Usert 6 do TEMAT ... Proszę ! Mineło już z kilka dni ! Odezwij się ! User 6 do TEMAT ... O nie ... NIe ! Dlaczego !? Tylko nie to ! Ja ... ja , PRZEPRASZAM ! PRZPERASZAM ŻE NIE URATOWAŁEM CIĘ ! Nawet wogóle cię nie znam , wogóle nic o tobie nie wiem oprucz wrodzonej arogancji ale PRZYŻEKAM ŻE NIE CHCIAŁEM ŻE BY SIĘ TO TAK SKOŃCZYŁO ! PRZPERASZAM CIĘ !!!!!!! AAAAAA wybacz mi D: błagam ... błagam !!!!!! TEMAT do User 6 ... Przperaszam że to tak długo trwało - po prostu zatrzasnołem się w łazięce i przy bróbie staranowania potknołem się o krześło i musiałem spędzić tam jeszcze trochę czasu chamując krwotok zanim sąsiedzi chcący mojej śmierci za te chałasy wyważliwi drzwi ... ... A co tam u ciebie ? User 6 do TEMAT ... ... Em ... Dobra nieważne zapomnij o wszystkim o czym pisałem . Wiesz co ? Spotkajmy się na chacie na twoim profilu . CHAT : Temat : ... Halooo ! Czekam tu godzinę :P ! ... Halooooooo ! ............ em .... pfupfufufufufu cii pfufufu ci - bit goona STANT OP ! DANCE DANCE DANCE !!! - User 6 dołączył na chat - User 6 : Wtf człowieku co ty odwalasz ?! Temat : O em , ja ten czekałem na ciebie :P User 6 : ... nieważne - jeden z moich znajomych też skarżył się że dostał od ciebie wiadomość i zaraz też tu będzie , pozwól że zadam ci pytanie ... Temat : no User 6 : Czemu wysyłasz Losowym ludzią wiadomości ? Co to ma niby mieć na celu ? Czy jak się zesrasz to też o tym napiszesz i wyślesz adminą ? Człowieku , ci ludzi walczą o popularność tego portalu i przez takich ludzi jak ty może upaść ! Temat : no User 6 : ... Temat : no User 6 : Wiesz co , wątpie w twoją ciekawą osobowość ... - User 2 dołączył na chat - User 2 : Jestem ! Temat : no User 6 : Siema Czesiek ! O to jest ten koleś o którym jest mowa User 2 : Tak mam ci coś do powiedzenia - NIEWYSYŁAJ NIEZNAJOMYM WIADOMOŚCI ! Temat : no User 6 : Więc jak wiesz sądze że nęka go Rangar . User 2 : Chwila chwila chwila - Stop ! Ten koleś wysłał nam debilne wiadomości i zawraca nasz czas , nawet jeżeli coś takiego jak Rangar istnieje i chce pożerć jakiegoś debila to powinniśmy mu być za to wdzięczni prawda ? - User 4 dołączył na chat - User 4 : Siema :P Ja przyszedłem bo chciałem coś powiedzieć panu z Tematu , nie powinineś wysłyać obcym ludzią wiadomości - to że nie ma jeszcze opcji blokowania nie znaczy że możesz tak robić :P Temat : no User 6 : Witaj User 4 :D Kim jesteś ? User 4 : Ja przybyłem bo ten człowiek wysyła mi wiadomości i chciałem my powiedzieć że tak nie powinno się robić :P - Happy Mouth dołączył na chat - Happy Mouth : (O)_(O) User 2 : SPIEDALAJ !! Happy Mouth : ... D: - Happy Mouth opuścił chat - User 2 : Kurde jebany -_- Temat : no User 2 : CICHO D: ! User 4 : Nie przeklinaj , poza tym czemu go obraziłeś ? Też chciał być na chacie a przez ciebie wyszedł ! User 6 : LUDZIE ! sprawa jest poważna ! Bestia prawdopobnie istnieje i poluje na swoje ofiary ! Musmimy coś zarobić za nim ... - User 6 opuścił chat - User 2 : O nie D: ! Co się stało !? Temat : no - User 6 dołączył na chat - User 6 : Przperaszam , pisałem tak dramatyczną wypowiedź że asz w przypływie emocji uderzyłem palcem w biórko i padlem na ziemię wychodząc przez przypadek z chatu ... User 4 : O co właściwie chodzi ? Ah , wiem pewnie wy też z tego nowego artykółu o rangarze :D ? Pff , przecierz to logiczne że on nie istnie... - User 4 opuścił chat - - User 4 Dołączył na chat - Temat : no User 2 : A ZAMKNIJ SIĘ ! User 6 : Ludzie spokojnie ! Musimy się naradzić co robimy ! Mam plan - złapiemy to bydle utłuczemy i zbierzemy za to ciężkie pieniądze . User 2 : Jak ciężkie ? User 6 : BARDZO ciężkie User 2 : aż TAK ciężkie ? User 6 : Dokładnie TAK ! User 2 : Nie chwila STOP ! Nie jestem idiotą , Rangar nie istenieje , gdyby istniał dopadli by go ci z rosyjskiego gangu , co z tego że przegrali ostatnio walkę z cyganem , i tak jest ich dużo - co nie User 4 ? User 4 : - Odpowiedź nie jest deklarowana - User 2 : Uznaje to za "Tak" User 6 : Co to znaczy wogóle znaczy "deklarowana" ? Ja swoje przeżyłem ale takiego główna to jeszcze nie widziałem ! Temat : no - User 1 dołączył na chat - User 1 : O witam ! Dostałem wiadomość od tematu , co wy też ? Temat : no User 6 : Tak , planujemy mu pomóc z rangarem . User 1 : Wierzysz w to ? User 2 : Ja nie i mam dość tej rozmowy ! User 1 : ;) User 4 : - Odpowiedź nie jest deklarowana - - User 7 dołączył na chat - User 7 : AAAAAAAAAA ZABIJE CIĘ !!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAA !!!! User 6 : Temat ! Co ty właściwie robisz ? Temat : no User 2 : Nosz to dojebał ... User 7 : ŚMIERĆ !!!! User 7 : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! ZNISZCZYŁEŚ MOJE ŻYCIE !!!! - Rangar dołączył na chat - User 2 : Co kuwa D: ?! User 7 : TOWJA ŚMIERĆ SPRAWIE ŻE UMRZESZZZ ! NIE MAM ZADNCH SZNAS !!! User 1 : Pffuuuuu !!!!!! User 6 : Co ?! Jak to !? TEMAT CO SIĘ U CIEBIE DZIEJE !? Temat : Przperaszam nie słuchałem :P Możesz powtórzyć to pytanie o to czemu wysyłam wiadomości ludzią czy co ? - User 7 wyszedł z chatu - User 1 : Eeeee User 6 : Co ?! To niemożliwe D: User 1 : Co sie boisz -_- ? Pewnie sam wyszedł ! Temat : Dziwne :P U mnie w porządku ... - User 1 wyszedł z chatu - User 4 : - Odpowiedź nie jest deklarowana - User 2 : Eh , ludzie spokojnie , pomyślcie tylko przez chwilę , nawet jeżeli coś kogoś zabije to czy chat mu się wyłancza ? No bo co to kuźwa ma być że oprawca przez przypadek uderzył komputer czy co ? -_- I zkąt ta bestja ma interet że weszła na chat ?! User 6 : Kurde ja mam dosyć ! Co się niby jeszcze wydarzy ?! - User 3 dołączył na chat - User 3 : Przepraszam pomyłka ... - User 3 wychodzi z chatu - User 2 : No ja piedoleeeeeee ! -_- Temat : Chwila :P Ale w tym artykule o Rangarze pisało że nia takował on dzieci , a dziecko Neo załatwił ! User 2 : Może ... może to ma związek z tym że ... że dzieci neo są bardziej dojżalsze od nas , że są to ... geniusze któźi ukrywaja swoją twarz przed światem ... tak ! TAK ! Rozumiem ! ROZUMIEm rangar właśnie to chciał nam przekazać ! To wszystko wyjaśnia - Cały wszechświat i jego pojmowanie właśnie staneło dla nas otwo ... - User 2 opuścił chat - Temat : Eee , a co to znaczy za demla .. dleka ro .. dlaKLA RO ... User 4 : - Odpowiedź nie jest deklarowana - Temat : O właśnie to ! User 6 : Dobra dosyć tego musimy się zebrać w garść ! Ile nas zostało ? Rangar : Temat User 6 : D: Temat : Co ? O czekajcie ktoś chodzi po domu , zerknę co tam się dzieje ... - Temat wyszedł z chatu - User 6 : ... Rangar : ... User 6 : ... Rangar : ... User 6 : ... Słuchaj , to może coś się napijemy na spokojnie co ? Rangar : -_- User 6 : Co D: ? - User 6 wyszedł z chatu - User 4 : - Odpowiedź nie jest deklarowana - Rangar : ... - User 5 dołączył na chat - User 5 : He he myślałem że lubicie zwierzęta :D He he - już widze że zostaniemy najleprzymi przyjaciułmi ! - Rangar opuścił chat - - User 4 opuścił chat - FORUM - 2 dni później Eron : Hej Rafał , wejć na chat mamy do pogadania Tadeusz : Myślisz że dla czego w nicku mam Tadeusz ? Już ide ... CHAT User 10 Dołącza do chat User 11 Dołącza na hat User 10 : Rafale Zebrałem cię tu po to by obagadać ważną rzecz User 11 : Tadeusz ! NEI RAFAŁ ! User 10 : Nieważne :P Ostatnio coś na stronie nas mało co nie ? User 5 Dołączya na chat User 11 : O ! Tu jest jeden ! User 3 : Przepraszam pomyłka ... User 3 opuścił chat User 10 : Coś jest nie tak ... zupełnie tak jakby reszta znikneła , to świetna strona nie może ubywać z niej ludzi - Słyszałeś o Rangarze ? Najnowszym temacie na forum ? User 11 : Tak , wszystkie osoby znikneły które napisały komenatarz :P A co się stało z Tematem ? To dobry mod , może dość nierozgarnięty i idziwny ale ... zawsze był online User 10 : Ja tam nie wiem , myślisz że nie żyją ? Mr. Guard dołączył na chat Mr Gurad : Witam was serdecznie , słyszałem że niepokojicie się z jakiegoś powodu Stanisław dołączył na chat User 10 : Stanisław D: ? Tutaj ?! WTF ! Jakim cudem ? Stanisław : ... User 11 : Jak tam bycie pomocnikiem admina Stanisław ? Stanisław : ... User 11 : Powiesz kiedyś coś :P ? Stanisław : ... User 10 : Nieważne , wiesz coś o zniknięciu naszych użytwkoników ? Stanisław : ... Mr. Gurad : Stanisław nigdy nic nie mówi , A co do mnie ja też nic nie wiem , ostatniej nocy gdy patrolowałem nasz serwis to na chacie byli wszyscy , próbowalem wejść ale coś mnie zablokowało , od tej pory w raz z Stanisławem szukamy rozwiązania problemu . User 11 : Stanisław i Mr.Gurad nam nic nie powiedzą , to ja ide - cze... User 11 opuścił chat Rangar dołączył na chat - Stanisław wyrzucił(a) Rangar z chatu - User 10 : O KUŹWA ! WIEDZIELIŚCIE TO !? Stanisław : ... Mr. Gurad : Wygląda na to że mamy nowego użytkownika na naszej stronie User 10 : Nick ! Nick ! To Rangar Mr. Gurad : Jeżeli kerujesz się najnowszym artykułem to wiedz że nie podziele z tobą mojego zdania na ten temat , ta istota nie istnieje - artykuł pisał Warlus , znasz go prawda ? User 5 dołączył na chat User 5 : he he widze że moi przyjaciele czekali na mnie ! :D Też na was czekałem ! - Stanisław wyrzuca User 5 z Chatu - User 12 Dołączył na chat User 12 : Słuchajcie ! Mój znajomy User 4 nie żyje ! NIE ŻYJE ! Jego znajomi napisali mi wczoraj ! Nawet przysłali zdjęcia , on nie żyje ! na zdjęciach leżał martwy na noszach jak go wyworzono z domu z przedkomuptera ! Rangar dołączył na chat User 12 opuścił chat - Stanisław wyrzucił(a) Rangar z chatu - Mr. Gurad : Stanisławie , nie powinieneś go wyrzucać . Nie wiemy czy to jego wina że User wyszedł z chatu , nawet jeżeli to prawda to niepowinniśmy wpadać w skrajności . Stanisław : ... User 10 : Mam dosyć ! To straszne ! Mr. Gurad : Myśle że lokalna Administracja nie powinna się przejmować tą sprawą - zarządzam odwrót . - Mr Gaurd opuścił Chat - - Stanisław opuścił Chat - User 10 : Ale jak to !? Rangar dołączył na chat User 10 opuścił chat Rangar : ... User 4 dołączył na chat User 4 : - Wiadomość nie jest deklarowana - User 5 dołączył na chat User 5 : he he ! Wiedziałem że wrócisz przyjacielu ! Jesteśmy przyjaciułmi prawda ? W końcu ty nie zadawąłbyś się z byle kim :D Rangar opuścił chat User 4 opuścił chat User 5 : No co ? Ty też tak bardzo lubisz zwierzęta ? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach